bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
Tournament ow Sei, this isn't a message to tell you to post but to ask you a question. As I see that you now made the Soul King's zanpakuto the true Soul King. Remember how you said that Kamui might be bore with the tournament and might just withdraw. Well, I was thinking that Kamui might want the prize weapon as to get him closer to getting the throne. In a kind of none evil yet not virtues way. After all what better way to earn the right to hold the Soul King's zanpakuto that makes the weider the Soul King if only in name. Than to win a tournament that prize is an indestrucible nodachi zanpakuto. Btw like how you made the Soul King's zanpakuto the real Soul King. Like I say you and ten have intellects are truly great to have made your masterpieces like Seiritou, Kamui, and Raian.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That is fine and the last message wasn't a passive of telling you to post. Cause I get that alot. But remeber if you due happen to win the Zettaiteki please keep in mind that while it cannot be destroy or age that doesn't make Kamui invincinble. As only Zettaiteki is indestructible. Also the reason for this is that the Kosumosukihaku's first supreme king created it before the universe existed. So the laws of reality were established yet. Also I removed Yawhew from their pages and made new histories for them. While they are still technically immortal gods they are more realistic now, and while they still predate the universe. They didn't make it. Anyways, I hope that if you win that the weapon could help Kamui to decide whom should hold the Soul King's sword Kamui or Seirietou.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sei I had an idea. Maybe Like I said I was making four Kings to rule certain thins in the Universe. Well what if the Very First Soul/Spirit King grown to be so powerful that he believed that he should rule over the other ruling species like the immortal Kosumosukihakus and the Raifutenshi, Life Angel. But fearing that this would make him like an unquestional god Like how Yawhew was before it was deleted he was defeated by the other three first kings and was tranformation into a zanpakuto as punishment for his crimes and will let only powerful being use it thus making the figurehead Soul King be like the Body or vessel for the real soul king the sword. huh what you think?: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sei I need to ask a question. Masanori Kawahiru's zanpakuto well I was thinking of calling it the only Creation-type or Mental Projection-Type as his thoughts can be come real kind of opposite from Aizen's zanpakuto that makes people think nothing is something, or that something or one is not what they are seeing or feeling. In short which one do you like better. Creation-type or Mental Projection-type. It is your article I am just doing the work.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:23, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Unique Zanpakuto My Zanpakuto encompasses many elements, i was wondering if i could put it under unique zanpakuto Kentaro Kenpachi Kurosaki 19:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Help ^.^; Um.... I need help... Im sorta new here ^-^ I need help on my oc Kami http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kami_Yoru . Please can you help me? I need help on the zanpakuto e 3 e;;. I want to make a powerful zanpakuto with the abilities of Impure World Resurrection jutsu.. but i really don't know if it is allow.Tenryu25 00:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sei Important info I put a template on Masanori say that he is your article. I need to ask two things. #Can I added his zanpakuto to the zanpakuto list as under the unique types as a Mental Projection type? #Plus, as he gains his eternal life from his wife can I make him part of her species too. As a Sozoshin (Kosmosukihaku) on the template? Whenever, in the future whether it be more later than near. Can we have a small arc to where him and Madara fight as after all the reason for hating Kamui is that he did kill his wife.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sei I know that being an admin takes a toll on your fun time with wiki and fanfictions. So when you can and no rush. Can we rp with Kamui and Masanori Kawahiru fighting. Kind of an opening to the future story arcs with him ploting to destroy the royal family.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sei and remember I am just a member or player and You are the head admin. So in compareness Tide Kubo is God and You and Ten are the Kings. P.S. Since Masanori is a Sozoshin with the power of a Kosumosukihaku an immortal deity any ideas on Sozoshin powers or talents that only the more powerful Sozoshin can have like Datara, Madara and Seirietou. Just like how Sei and Kamui are Sozoshin but each have a different class or type of species like how Kamui is a Sōzōshin (Seijōka) and so Masanori will be a Sozoshin (Kosumosukihaku).: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sei reply when you can no rush. I am starting to make the "First Kings" sorry lack of a better name and japanese transition. With your permisson may I say as reference. As the first generation of Kings are the most powerful. May I say that the Soul King Sindae Kawahiru Zanpkato was once the first Soul King. Yet he feared his power that it was greater than any of the other kings so he turned himself in a zanpakuto to reframe from being corrupt by is own power, also so that he could remain the "true" soul king for all time.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) A Tiny Suggestion Allright, I read trough the Wikia Regulations posted by you - specifically the "Power-level" section, I commend you for actually creating such an useful setting, but I personally find that there is something which is lacking between Rangiku and Byakuya-Class: I suggest making a sub-class like for example "Zenpachi" or "Toshiro" class, in either the Rangiku or Byakuya-Class. This Sub-Class would then apply to characters whom are concidered to be equal to the average Captain-Level Shinigami in terms of skills, but yet not have reached that pinnacle; I suggest this because I've noticed that many of the characters on this wikia, especially Shinigami seem to not fit into any true category because unlike Rangiku-Class characters, they sport skills such as Great Spiritual Power, Master Swordsmanship, etc: Since there is only really one Canon example of such a character, I propose naming this Sub-Class/Class the Ichinose-Class. As he was frequently shown as being superiour to most other Lieutenant-Level Shinigami, while still being unable to use Bankai. Thanks for your time! And for listening to me spilling my head at you! Njalm2 21:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ help O.O hey sei since you seem pretty good with illusion powers i was wondering if you could help me come up with some for sheos bankai as thats were the real power of his zanpakuto is show the shikai mearly tips the iceberg. sheo 21:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Herrera's backstory Wrote it up here, so you can see Mukade's level of involvement. If it's too much, I'll make adjustments. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 15:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Philosophy' (てつがく Tetsugaku) Philosophy (てつがく Tetsugaku) is a new energy that I am working on for the Gravity Force. You have any pointers as you made Reason. Also do I have the most accurate tranlastion and kanji characters? Finally how is your day Sei?: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo Sei how is your day? P.S. my Philosophy energy you have any pointers as you created Reason?: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you say for your words of advice. I just instead on making something dumb or weird I wanted to making something that could be use for others. I do like Reason but for what its says it seem like reason is a current or surrounds reality, not manifested like spiritual power. While, Philosophy isn't spiritual power it does manifest from within. Just I choose Philosophy for its names cause I believe while everyone or thing has a soul, that also everyone or thing has its own Philosophy and it take understanding for it to exist. I am still just making the idea. I will make it Bleachver maybe I can take Shinto ideas and make seem like that.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Edit Issues ﻿Right, I've encountered some issues on my attempts at editing my articles at the late points; when I edit something, nothing happens - it fails to accept the text, plain and simple and instead, the text is turned into many spaces which makes the article pretty much impossible to read; an example would be Shouhei Soyokaze's current article, it doesn't take a genius to understand that it is not supposed to look like that. I hope you can look into the problem, thank you. Allright, thank you - though I have to ask, whom are the Wikia Staff? And how can I contact them? Njalm2 22:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Question that should be asked This isn't an attempt, to get you to hear one of my trilions of ideas. The question I am asking you is, one that should be asked everyday Sei has is your day going?: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am fine just I see everyone on here as a person not just a member. Just I am re-wording some of my work to make it seem more Bleach-like. Just I am have stopped all my current work to make Philosophy some truly great. Just, the only new thing I can say about it is that inside everything is a "Philosophy", but to manifest its energy takes harmious understanding of reality that, most have forgotten about it and tried to replace it with Spiritual Power. That will go as a quote on the article later: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sei how is your day going? This time though, I do need infoemation. An estimate please. About how long before you start your match round in the Tournament. And there is still no rush, after all Kiyoshi the Supreme King has enough power to keep the Temporal barrier over Valhalla for one earth year. And I was thinking about why the Soul king is the a Zanpakuto well, what if the First Orginal Soul King of the Soul Society was just a Shinigami/Sozoshin which ever spirit species you decide that he was was so strong that when he died he fused with his zanpakuto and only those deemed worth to use it could be its master. That would explain why the Soul King is not the real Soul King and why his sword is. After all anyone whom could master such a weapon could be even if only in title the Soul King.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sei how was your weekend?: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine your health somes first natural and hope you feel better. I am still working on my stroy arc. Just the Soul King is one of the major character in it as he will be called to the Land of True Kings. Like the Kage Summent in the Land of Iron in Naruto. Just the four ruling spirit species Kings can meet in this small deminsion as it is a neutral place where they can "talk" about things that expand over more than one King's spirit world like the universe. I was helping you as you looked like you need it and your best frined Ten seem like he hasn't been on for a month so someone should help you. The protype story and its subject to change is that these kings are meeting to stop a great evil.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Shinkūmyō Heya doing Sei? I was wondering if I could have Kenji's sister being a Shinkūmyō with the Rin'ne as opposed to an average Shinigami? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you much, Sei. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) If I'm not allowed to have a crossover in this wiki, where would I go to approve of such an action? At the very least, I thought it would be appropriate for this wiki, as it's a Bleach fan fiction wiki, but, since it's not, please inform me where it would be appropriate. Xamusel 01:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I was more curious about which wiki in your general knowledge would the idea belong in, not about if crossover characters are allowed ever. Sorry for the confusion. At any rate, I started a wiki for crossovers that follow a general set of rules and that connect to a particular story idea of mine, which will include the crossover I was going to put here. I hope you would at least read it through at your own convenience at some point. Okay, thanks. Note that it's not done yet, so I'll make sure to remind you when it is. Would it be possible that you would like to add to the Xamuverse (what my wiki is about)? I think I explained it well enough, but if not, let me know so that I can better explain. Xamusel 02:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC)